


Game Night

by breakfastb



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakfastb/pseuds/breakfastb
Summary: Eli and Nozomi play a video game together, kinda. Really roughly written, sorry in advance. R18





	Game Night

“Urgh,” Nozomi pouted, as she died for the fifth time in the game. “This is impossible, Elichi.” 

Eli wrapped her arms around Nozomi tighter, feeling the pillowy softness of her...everything, really. Not that she’d say it aloud; last time she’d called Nozomi “soft,” Nozomi had avoided her and their parfait dates for a month. But she was soft in all the right ways, which is to say soft in every way. Nozomi’s back pressed against her chest, a comforting weight that rose and fell with her every breath. Resting her head on Nozomi’s shoulder, Eli took a shallow breath and inhaled the flowery scent of Nozomi’s nape mixed with her slightly tangy sweat. “You’ve got this, Nozomi,” she whispered reassuringly, her voice low and sultry. Nozomi’s pout did not waver, but she gripped her controller with renewed determination. 

As the onslaught of enemies cascaded across the screen, Nozomi’s frustration visibly mounted; her breathing quickened, her face flushed, and her brows furrowed. The now familiar game over screen swept across the TV as Nozomi groaned. A thought flitted through Eli’s head and she hesitated before snaking a hand under Nozomi’s shirt. Soft and warm and smooth - Eli’s hands moved with a mind of their own, gently squeezing her tummy. Nozomi gasped at the touch and craned her neck to meet Eli’s eyes, which now held a particularly devilish look in them. “Hey, Elichi…?” 

“I’ve got an idea,” Eli replied, before Nozomi could pull away in confusion. “Every time you die, I’ll ‘punish’ you a little.” 

Nozomi’s eyes flashed with indignation. “‘Every time’?! You say that like you expect me to lose!” 

A smirk worked its way across Eli’s lips, and Nozomi felt her heart twinge just a tad in response. It was a look she saw often when laying with her in bed, and one she could never forget. Eli replied with a deft “Not at all” before giving one last squeeze and letting her hands lay dormant on Nozomi’s tummy. “Go on,” Eli murmured. “Play.” 

_ Beep beep.  _ The buttons were mashed furiously on the controller, but to no avail. Within a few minutes, “Game Over” flashed across the screen once more. Nozomi bit her lip in anticipation, but felt her body shudder involuntarily as Eli’s hands creeped upwards.  _ So warm _ , Nozomi thought, as Eli’s slender fingers danced their way across her breasts, teasing her nipples with gentle, fleeting touches. Nozomi couldn’t help shivering at the touch, enough to provide her with a taste of pleasure but too little to fully stimulate her. Instinctively, she pressed backwards into Eli, craving more. Just as she did, however, Eli’s hands stopped -- a disappointed sigh escaped Nozomi’s lips before she could stop herself, and she flushed even redder. With a grin, Eli kissed Nozomi’s cheek and rested her hands back on her tummy. “Again.”

Nozomi moved her character across the screen with a trembling thumb on the joystick as Eli’s hands wandered again. “No fair,” Nozomi groaned. Her eyes fluttered shut as Eli teased her nipples again, this time with more lingering touches; a pinch here, a tracing of the finger there. Biting back a moan, she attempted to move her character further to the right with erratic twiddling of the joystick in between gasps and shudders. Eli’s hands stopped suddenly again, and Nozomi squinted at the screen in concentration. She just had to get back to the boss and win this time. Then, surely…

_ Game Over. _

“You’re not doing this on purpose, are you?” Eli’s grin was audible in the lilt of her voice, and Nozomi made a mental note to washi washi her next time she was unawares. Just as her annoyance mounted, however, Eli’s hands traced their way down her belly and to the waistline of her sweatpants. Her breath hitched in her throat as Eli kissed her ear and finally slid one swift hand inside, stroking her slit under her panties and eliciting a gasp from Nozomi. 

The controller fell to the couch with a soft thump, but neither heard it. Eli’s eyes were transfixed by Nozomi’s figure, arched and trembling at her insistent teasing. That plus the wetness that coated Eli’s fingers was enough to tell her she needed to continue. Leaning in to Nozomi’s ear, Eli let her breath tickle her as she whispered, “You really wanted this, huh? You’re so wet.” Nozomi groaned in response, her hips shifting to meet Eli’s fingers. “You’re such a lewd girl.” 

With an embarrassed huff, Nozomi mumbled something inaudible. Eli let her finger run along Nozomi’s slit again, this time circling her clit before withdrawing; Nozomi spoke again, this time in a shaky and desperate voice. “Elichi...more…” 

Heart thudding, Eli brought her finger back to Nozomi’s clit, drawing out a moan from her. Every flick incited a moan or a shudder, and Eli found herself enraptured, teasing Nozomi’s clit until Nozomi cried out in ragged breaths. She was close; Eli could feel it in the trembling and hear it in her moans. She decided to turn her attention to Nozomi’s entrance, prodding at it with her fingertip; Nozomi’s hips thrust up to meet her finger, sliding it in in one slick motion. Eli’s cheeks grew warm as Nozomi’s hips bucked and grinded into her finger; she’d never seen Nozomi this needy. Eli decided to reciprocate and drew her finger upwards into Nozomi, rubbing against her walls. 

“E-Elichi!” Nozomi groaned, eyes shut tight in pleasure and exertion. She could feel her body heating up, the familiar waves of orgasm lapping at her. But she wanted to revel in this a little longer. It had been a while since they’d last done this, after all, and she didn’t want it to end so soon. She wriggled away in vain as Eli slipped a second finger inside, eliciting a whimper of pleasure. “Elichi, I’m gonna…”

Her words were cut off by a heated kiss, Eli’s tongue exploring her mouth as her fingers plunged in and out of her. The double-pronged attack was too much; with a shudder, she came, clenching around Eli’s fingers as they slowed and eventually came to a halt. As her thighs quivered, Eli withdrew them, making sure to trace them up and along her slit one last time; Nozomi gasped and grabbed Eli’s hand, pulling it away. “Y-you’re an idiot,” she mumbled, voice shaky and weak. Eli beamed at her. 

“Did that feel good?” she teased, planting a kiss on Nozomi’s forehead. Nozomi’s pout returned, though she looked decidedly less frustrated. 

“This time, you play,” Nozomi huffed haughtily, handing the fallen controller over.


End file.
